The present invention relates to devices and methods for providing network access control utilizing traffic-regulation hardware.
In recent years, security has become an increasing concern in information systems. This issue has become more significant with the advent of the Internet and the ubiquitous use of network environments (e.g. LAN and WAN). Methods that regulate network access based on network traffic have primarily used software solutions. A hardware solution can offer better tamper-proof performance in an inexpensive, low-profile unit. Such a solution would require minimal management infrastructure and no need for maintenance.
In the prior art, there are known network connectors, for protecting against unauthorized access, which can send unauthenticated traffic to a “substitution” device. Other methods include filtering based on an Ethernet exchanger and receive filtering using a hardware-based limited packet filter. However, techniques for providing network access control utilizing traffic-regulation hardware are not known in the art.
It would be desirable to have devices and methods for providing network access control utilizing traffic-regulation hardware.